This invention relates to cushions having top and bottom, sides and ends, of the type generally used for sofas, chairs and the like.
Present day cushions typically are manufactured with a pad of polyurethane foam or similar material placed inside a cover made of leather, vinyl or fabric. A zipper closure normally is utilized for closing the cover about the pad. Batting or a wrap may be provided between the pad and cover. Typical batting materials include loose polyester, bonded fiber or other resilient materials. The batting provides some initial resilience but is not very effective because it tends to compact rather quickly. Most of the resilience in the cushion is obtained with the pad. Buttons are often used to produce a dimple pattern and are often found with cushions having leather or imitation leather covers. The buttons typically are held in place by a cord which passes from the top to the bottom of the cushion. This mode of installing buttons has not been satisfactory because the continuous tension provided by the cord tends to pull the button through the cover into the interior of the cushion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cushion construction particularly suited for cushions with foam pads and thin vinyl covers. A further object is to provide a cushion construction incorporating a new button installation whereby buttons can be positioned on both top and bottom of the cushion without being interconnected and without being subject to pulling through the cover. Another object is to provide such a cushion construction where buttons can be installed at the sides and ends as well as the top and bottom of the cushion. An additional object is to provide a new and improved cushion construction which obtains a crown or convex shape for the cushion while utilizing conventional pads with parallel top and bottom.